Santana (Riddick)
Santana is the main antagonist in the 2013 science fiction action/adventure film Riddick. He is a greedy and vicious veteran mercenary and a bounty hunter who leads his team into hunting and killing Richard B Riddick. He was played by Jordi Molia who also played Johnny Tapia in Bad Boys 2 ''and Xavier Heimdhal in ''Criminal. Biography Santana is a veteran mercenary and a professional bounty hunter for quite some time. His team consists of his right-hand man Diaz, Vargas, Vaako, and "Kid" who all hunts the most dangerous criminals in the universe. Soon Santana and his men are given an assignment to track down and claim a bounty on fugitive Richard B. Riddick (played by Vin Diesel) and the team accepts with Santana looking forward to impress his successors by claiming Riddick's head to confirm his death. Riddick: Santana and his crew answers an SOS signal that appeared to be coming from a crashed spacecraft Riddick purposefully activated to lure mercenaries to the planet he is stranded on. The ship that Santana and crew are commandeering arrives first. They scan the abandoned vessel and Santana learns that the activation switch been tripped just recently. They immediately suspect Riddick is responsible and Santana calls him out till no avail, and release a young female hostage they had in custody to lure Riddick into the open but instead Santana shoots her dead enraging Riddick over her death. As another group of mercenaries under the leadership of Boss Johns arrives shortly afterwards and assumes control over the operation disappointing Santana but eventually work together as Rubio, Nunez, and Vaako from Santana's team begins going missing. As Johns and two others were away hunting Riddick, Santana begins to express his odd, perverted emotions to Dahl the only female merc in the group and proceeds to sexually assault and taunt her until Riddick appears and stealthy take Santana's armory key from his neck. As the group returns to the compound and noticed that Santana key is missing from his neck, Santana opened the locker via lock code and noticed the weapons are all gone. Riddick contacts the group and offers a trade for their ship over their weapons. Santana and Diaz wasn't falling for any type of deal and plans on killing Riddick themselves until Riddick's pet dog companion tries to attack Santana who shot it dead before being knocked out by Johns. Riddick is then held captive by the group, he proceeds to express his joy to killing Santana first and personally until the latter starts to perform and execution on him. Both groups struggles over the fate of Riddick and Johns was about to release him until Santana raises his machete on him and threatens him to back-off but not before Johns unscrew the last shackle. As Santana says his speech, he prepares to execute Riddick until Riddick kicks the sword from his hand, kicks Santana to the wall and catches the sword with his feet kicking it to Santana's head decapitating him with his head landing in the metal tank he wants Riddick's head in. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Greedy